The Edge of Acknowledgment
by gvn598
Summary: This story follows the Avengers, the Transformers, and some cool original characters, in one big mess of awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1-Discovery

The Edge of Acknowledgement

Chapter 1, Discover

"Richard?" Bruce inquired toward his brother in arms.

"Yes Bruce what's up?" Dick Grayson replied quickly from one of the upper level of the Batcave where he had been sparring with the young protégée of his former leader. 

"Do these readings look familiar to you?" 

"Yea those are the same reading as that Loki guy that attacked New York a few months back?" 

"Yea that's what I thought but it looks different almost like it is pulling something bigger… a lot bigger."

**_Scene Change_**

Tony Stark flew into Loki grabbing him and throwing him while at the same time firing his repulsers which flung him across the room. "Bruce? What the hell are we dealing with here?" 

"I don't know Tony. It's a portal but unlike last time whatever it is it's a hell of a lot bigger."

**_Scene Change_**

"Sir?" Bacolage said timidly, as he walked down the dark hallway toward the mysterious glowing control room, "You summoned me."

"Yes, yes I did." The cloaked figure responded. The voice sent a shudder down Bacolage's spine, and he started to notice that his body temperature was slowly lowering as he stood there. "I have found… something, and I need you to investigate."

"What my lord?" Said Bacolage, looking for his first chance to bolt out of this place.

"It is a massive energy source, the likes of which I have never seen. And it just so happens to be on...Earth."

"Earth!" Bacolage's eyes grew large at this information, and his heart rate doubled, "My lord are you sure?!"

"With absolute certainty."

"But my lord, you are aware of- 

"I am aware of what this means!" The dark figure raised his voice, and the room grew ever colder, "But this discovery, is not to be passed by!"

"Ye-yes, my lord" said Bacolage shaking, "what would you have me do?" 

"I want you to oversee this operation, and use one of our closer assets." 

"Yes my lord. It shall be done." Bacolage quickly bowed and hurried back from where he came. 

"Bacolage!" The voiced stopped him dead in his tracks, "They cannot know who we  
are." Bacolage nodded and hurried away.

**_Scene Change_**

"Do you think we should investigate the readings Wayne?" Jason asked as he walked down the stairs that lead to Wayne Manor. 

"What the hell do you want Todd?" 

"Can't an old friend just visit?" 

"Go to hell" 

"Well it sounds like you could use it." 

"He's right Bruce" Richard commented 

"And you know Dick I am all out of shits to give about this traitorous bastard!"  
"That's great but whatever this is it's a hell of a lot worse than anything else we've fought before. "

"How can I trust you Todd?" 

"You can't." 

"Then get the hell out of my house!" 

"Okay, if you want, but you might want to see what I found first..." Todd said grinning 

After a moment of silence Bruce turned around with fists locked, and teeth clinched..."What did you find?"

**_Scene Change_**

With one final blow the Hulk punched Loki, knocking him unconscious. 

"Good work Bruce." Said Tony as he flew down to join his companions. 

Captain America walked towards the damaged grounds where they had vanquished Loki "you consider this a victory Stark?" 

"Well, I sure don't consider this the Hunger Games!" Tony smirked back 

"The Hunger Games?" 

"Yeah! Don't you-" Tony stopped as the realization dawned on him "Never-never mind." 

"Wrap this up gentlemen! "Captain America yelled towards the shield agents when almost on cue the portal began to fluctuate. 

"What the hell is going on down there!?" Nick Fury held into Cap's earpiece. 

"You're asking me sir? I'm from the 40s. Why not ask one of the techno geeks?" 

"Tony!" Yelled Nick, "What do you got?" 

"Uuuhhhhhhhhhh...a light show?" 

"Captain!" 

"Tony!" 

"Jarvis!" 

"Yes sir?" Responded the robotic butler. 

"What have you got for me?" 

"Well sir it appears that the Tesseract is opening a portal of some kind." 

"No crap, tell me something I don't know!" 

"Well the Tesseract seems to be shielded just like the time in New York. Also Loki's staff is nowhere to be seen." 

"Any other way to disable this?" 

"I'm afraid not sir." 

"Well...shi-" 

"Sir! The portal is opening! And something is coming through!" 

"What the...

**_Scene Change_**

"Well what the hell did you find Jason?" 

"In truth, I don't really know what I found but here it is." Jason yelled throwing the mysterious device down to Bruce. 

Bruce lunged forward catching the rounded triangular glowing device in his hand. The device looked small but felt heavy in his hands "What the...!" Bruce yelled glancing up and realizing that Jason was gone. 

Bruce turned around quickly when all of a sudden the device shocked him causing him to drop it. The machine began to buzz and projected a beam of blue energy that created a map like construct with coordinates at the center.

"Richard! Gear up we gotta check this out!"

**_Scene Change_**

"Are you at the target?" Said, a monotone voice through the microphone in the figures helmet 

"Yes. I just arrived." Responded the armored figure 

The new character was tall, around 6'8". He was completely covered in armor, and glowed a faint green. His armor was very smooth, and the joints in his suit were almost invisible. He was larger than Iron Man, but smaller than the Hulk, in width. He had tons and tons of lines going over top of his armor, most likely plates that would move to reveal weapons or other such items. His steps were loud and made sounds of metal. His armor, was shiny and not something to be found on Earth. He observed the area that had been the site of a battle with Loki, with a slow experienced look of someone who had seen many battles. The figure bent down and placed his hand on the war torn dirt. Suddenly he started to pulse green waves of light that sent back small pulses of yellow to the head piece of the figure.

"There was a battle here, not long ago." The voice resounding from the mech was cold, deep, serious, and slightly robotic. "There is debris here that is not showing up on any known mineral spectrum. And a lot of space dust, but no fuel emissions from a ship, or any sign of an asteroid." 

"Strange." 

"Indeed, and to top it all off, there are footprints here."  
"Footprints?"

BIG, footprints. And there is something else...a reading I don't understand. It's radiation of some kind, but not toxic, nor acidic, just...there."

"Hmmmm...I don't know what to make of this either, gather what evidence you can, along with the portal device, and come back to base."

"Roger that." The mech rose, about to move, when a small beeping noise started to sound, "Someone's coming."

"Remember, Prometheus lead no one back here!" 

The mech slowly backed up, then turned invisible.

**_Scene Change_**

Bruce twisted the joystick of the bat causing it to land in a clearing of trees. Nighthunter and Knightwing leapt to the forest floor and began searching for signs of the energy source. Knightwing walked toward the clearing to the north of where they had landed. "Wait!" Bruce called to Richard when he detected the same energy signature. "Argh!" Dick yelled swiping his sword at Prometheus.

Prometheus leapt out of the way while activating a sword that came out of his wrist. He swung it at Knightwing who easily leapt out of the way only to receive a strike to the side of the helmet via the continuous barrage sent his way by Prometheus. The strike sent Knightwing stumbling. Richard stood there desperately trying to recover his senses.

Before his opponent could recover, Prometheus drew a gun from his holster and held it level with his opponent's head, but before he could pull the trigger a voice rang out over the Forrest.

"Get your damn gun off my partner now!" Bruce screamed out at the mysterious new figure.

"This job keeps on getting more interesting," Prometheus, said to himself "So, who the hell are you?" Prometheus asked, keeping the gun where it level with Knightwing's head. 

"Your worst damn nightmare." Bruce responded

Prometheus laughed, "Oh! My worst nightmare is a kid playing dress up?"

"Oh, you got balls asshole. I am personally going to love kicking your ass!"

Prometheus sighed shaking his head, "They never want to just be civil."

Bruce shot a look at Knightwing who nodded lowering his hand to a pocket where a grenade rested. Bruce drew and fired his sidearm at the grenade that was thrown by his partner and the force of the blast launched Prometheus backwards.

**_Scene Change_**

"Sir." Said the robotic voice.  
"Yeah Jarvis? What's up?" Responded Tony as he flew through the air. 

"Remember when you set part of my processing power to looking for other signatures similar to your suit?"

"Yes...?"

"I found one." 

"...show me!"

**_Scene Change_**

Bruce lunged, interlocking swords with the enemy while Knightwing rushed up and landed a kick on the mech's helmet which sent him flying, while Bruce drew and fired his explosive ammo at the mech causing it to stumble and fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that thing?" Richard asked Bruce who tried to respond but could only gasp as he saw the mech lunge forward and stab his partner, flinging him to the side. Bruce's arrogant smile disappeared.

He lunged forward swinging his sword over and over again slowly beginning to destroy the mech's defense. Finally the mech let its guard down allowing Bruce to stab through the face. The mech let out a scream of both pain and shock and fell to the ground on one knee.

Bruce stepped back, out of breath, then a green light started to glow from the mech, causing Bruce to step back in disbelief. As Bruce watched in horror the mech slowly rose with the light growing brighter. All of the damage the mech had suffered during the fight slowly repaired itself. All the cuts, scrapes, and scars started to disappear. As the mech stood to full height, it grabbed the sword from its face and slowly pulled it out, leaving not even a faint scar. Bruce stood their shocked at what had just happened. The mech drew his gun and took aim at Bruce but before he take the shot a voice cut through the air "Wayne down!"

Bruce leapt to the ground allowing Tony to shot his repulsers at the mech, who barely dodged it. The mech stopped for a moment, saw its new competitor, that its energy levels were dangerously low, and the portal device. The mech grabbed the portal device, activated its jets, and was gone in a flash of light.

"Richard!" Bruce yelled running toward his fallen comrade.

"Richard!" Bruce repeated as he knelt by his friend; who was conscious and breathing. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better." Richard replied, "The knife only cut my skin thanks to my vest, but that throw might have broken something."

"Alright, let's get you home." 

Just then Iron Man came to a halt a little distance away from Bruce.

"You guys okay?" Asked Tony, with concern in his voice.  
"Clearly, we both have been better." Richard answered back

"You can say that again! What were you guys fighting?" Tony inquired.

"You're the weapons master!" Bruce responded, "What do you think that was?"

"Well I only saw it twice! You were fighting the damn thing for ten minutes!" 

"Doesn't mean I know what it was." 

Tony sighed then asked: "...wait! What are you even doing here?" 

"Following the damn Tesseract! And some alien tech. Look! I need to get Richard the hell out of here."

After a short pause Tony said: "Well if I'm right, and I always am, Gotham City is a lot farther than our brand new base."

"...Fine."


	2. Chapter 2 - Unification

Chapter 2- New Arrivals

The Bat flew into the entrance to the newest shield base codenamed Iron Titans. The base appeared to be completely off the grid. "Tony? What the hell are you hiding here?"

"Hiding?! Shield HIDDING stuff?! WHAT!?"

"Don't fuck with me stark"

"Whoa! He's got his big boy pants on now! Look, why don't we save this until Richard is in the medical wing and then you can barrage Nick with all the questions you want, which he won't answer?"

_**Scene change**_

Bruce walked out of the medical wing and strolled up to General Fury "What the hell is going on here?"

"Simmer the f*ck down!" Fury responded with his cold one-eyed stare, "Let me tell you how it is cupcake, this is MY base, and here you follow MY rules! You may be a big shot back in Gotham, but here you are just another soldier, and an unauthorized soldier! The only reason your sorry ass is still here is because your boyfriend Stark likes you, and thinks you might actually be able to contribute a damn to this mess we are currently in! So if you would like to stay and not have your sorry ass detained, I suggest you sit down."

Bruce laughed and turned away from the general only to spin on his heels and rear back, when suddenly

Tony grabbed his hand and whispered: "Stop! You don't want to mess with him. He's usually not like this; he's had a...stressful day."

Bruce nodded and glared at Fury "Ok Fury you want my Intel? It's yours, but keep in mind I am not one of your damn soldiers!" Bruce yelled yanking the artifact of his belt and handing it to Tony whose eyes immediately widened along with Fury's.

"What! What did I find?"

"Well..." Tony began "Remember when I said Shield didn't keep secrets? I lied."

Bruce smirked at Tony "WOW! No kidding!"

Fury looked at the two in front of him and shook his head, "Bruce, where did you get this?"

"That's my business not yours. What the hell is it?"

"How about this?" Fury said "I'll scratch your back, if you scratch mine"

"Well my back is itching so, get scratching and if I am in a good mood I'll return the favor!"

Fury sighed "Three days ago, Thor came off of his kingdom in the sky to tell us that Loki had escaped, and had taken the Tesseract with him. Today we found him trying to pull the same stunt as the one he did in New York, only this time he brought something...else through." Tony and Fury exchanged glances.

Bruce stood for a moment then said: "Well, what the hell happened to Loki?! Where's the Tesseract?! And what did he bring through!?"

"Loki and the Tesseract are back in Asgard, under maximum security, and Thor is on his way back to debrief." Fury was about to continue when he stopped and said: "And if you want to know the big surprise, it's your turn to talk." Fury finished with what could possibly be considered a smirk

"A friend found it, determined it had no monetary value, and thought it could be of some use to me. It showed me coordinates which lead me to where Tony found me. The location was also hot as hell with the Tesseract's radiation signature. Oh and by the way there was a psychopath who almost killed me and my best friend! Now, what is this thing and what is the big surprise?"

Fury looked at Tony and nodded "Follow me." Bruce followed Tony into a large hanger with huge metal doors on the far end. After Tony entered a code the door started to open, and Bruce saw "Cars?"

_**Scene change**_

The room was dark and Bacolage paced back and forth nervously, sweat slid down his face. Prometheus had been paid, and sent to the medical ward, leaving Bacolage to shiver, and dread on his own. He had failed and he knew it, but...Bacolage glanced at the newly captured portal machine, his one chance at survival. Suddenly a sound was heard and a door slid open to two figures that walked quickly toward Bacolage. Bacolage quickly dropped on one knee as they approached. One of the figures was 6' and dressed in a green, white, and blue battle suit that pulsed like a heartbeat. It carried many odd looking tools and some items that resembled some strange forms of guns. The suit had a right green eye piece that constantly changed symbols on its face.

The second figure, who walked slightly in front of the first, was about 6'2", and dressed in a pure black armored suit. This suit was slim and fitting, perhaps only several inches above the wearer's skin. It was sleek, but looked almost like scales, and it reflected no light. The suits hands were intimidating, sharp claws that seemed to cut through the air around them. The figure was also draped in very dark red cape that flowed mysteriously behind him. And finally the cape came up to form a hood over the face of the figure. The face was covered with a mostly red, and somewhat black and grey, mask that fit right over the face, wrapped around the neck and integrated with the rest of the suit, leaving no signs of anything that resembled flesh. The mask had a single thin black slit that went across the entire length of where the figures eyes would be.

The two men stopped just short of Bacolage. The white and blue one stood his ground, crossing his arms, and never taking his eye off of the kneeling Bacolage. The second one considered Bacolage for a moment and moved past him, walking slowly toward the portal machine.

"Bacolage..." The cold voice sent beads of sweat down Bacolage's back. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Be-because I-"

"Because you failed!" The cloaked figure raised his voice, causing Bacolage to turn blue and almost fall over. "You failed, and there is no bribe I will accept to overlook such failures." His voice had returned to normal but Bacolage was still about to die out of pure fear. The other one had still not moved a muscle sense he had stopped in the room, and his gaze never shifted from the terrified person before him.

"I'm sorry" Stammered Bacolage

"I know. I know." Said the dark figure almost sympathetically "And fortunately for you, I cannot finish a certain task without your help. So your punishment will have to be delayed."

Bacolage almost smiled. He looked up at the man standing over him and thought he saw a frown.

"Now! Kilowatt."

"Yes sir." The voice was heavily robotic, but anyone could still hear the human in it. His gaze still did not shift.

"Is it usable?"

Finally he looked away from his captive and observed the device for the first time. After a moment's pause he said: "Yes. It will be an easy fix. However, without the Tesseract it will need a massive power source."

The dark one turned, and Bacolage swore he could see him smiling behind that mask "Leave that to me."

Kilowatt finally moved from his fixed position and walked to the machine, stretched out his hand, and then the machine began to move. It repaired itself, fit all of the pieces back into place, and looked brand new.

The dark figure moved toward the machine and lowered his head, and spread his hands out to full length, just away from his sides. After a moment of complete silence the room started to warm, and blue flickers began to emit from his hands. Then looking up he reached out both hands, and blue lighting shot out of his hands and struck the machine. It began to come to life, and open a new portal. As the figure held his stance and kept the portal opening Bacolage and Kilowatt both backed up in slight shock. Then, at the apex of the portal opening, something came through.

_**Scene Change**_

"You brought me here to show me your bloody car collection stark" Bruce muttered under his breath.

All of a sudden, the yellow Camaro in the back emitted a metallic sound and began to change. The hood began to pull back revealing the back of a head. The doors pulled back to reveal arms that immediately caught the beast so it wouldn't fall to the ground. The back of the car turned into legs and the alien began to rise to its full height, which was almost 3 stories. The transformation finished and the thing glared at Bruce before saying: "We aren't anybody's collection dumb ass."

"What the hell is that Tony?" Bruce inquired at his friend.

"That is a transformer, specifically an Autobot."

"An Autobot?"

The ambulance in the back began to transform and it nodded at Bruce saying, "Autobots are our equivalent to your earth's heroes."

"Our earth? I kind of figured this earth was the only one."

"That's what we thought, until we were ripped through that portal, and discovered otherwise."

Bruce shook his head at all this and turned to Tony saying: "What the hell is going on here Tony."

"We don't know!" Tony responded a bit more loudly that needed, "I have no idea what is happening, and I'm getting tired of all this new crap showing up! I've got another problem with one Earth to defend, and now there are supposedly two!"

"Why don't we let the other one go to hell?"

"What?"

"I mean it's not our problem."

The green Lamborghini transformed into a thin green robot that instantly pulled a SMG that size of Bruce and casually looked it over while.

Bruce looked on in shock. "You know normally I would agree with you but those people are our friends and if you suggest that we leave them to die asshole we are going to have a lot of issues."

Bruce smirked at the design of this one that looked like a trench coat. "Nice trench-coat buddy."

The robot aimed his gun at Bruce who didn't even flinch, 'Wow another asshole, but you got guts I can respect that." He said pulling gun away from

Bruce, who was starting to get nervous.

"Ratchet." Tony addressed the yellow ambulance.

"Yes Mr. Stark."

"Mr. Wayne," Stark said motioning towards Bruce," Found the matrix of leadership."

"What?" Bruce questioned Stark," What is the matrix of leadership?"

"It is one of their ancient artifacts; it can restore life to a dead transformer, and also is a source of immense power."

"How much power are we talking about here?"

"More than enough to bring multiple waves of decepticons here?" Ratchet commented.

"Decepticons?" Bruce inquired.

"The decepticons are the sworn enemies of the autobots." Nick said walking into the room with Agent Coulson, "And we have readings suggesting that another one of those damn portals recently opened up, and they might already be en route here."

Then almost on cue, the power cut off in the building. "General Fury!" A voice shot from the other side of the room and Agent Coulson came running in.

"What the hell!" Fury muttered turning towards the man standing next to him. The visitor had shifted into his normal form and had a gun on fury.

Bruce leapt towards the intruder tackling him to the ground but as they fell the thing shifted out of his grip and out of the room, as Bruce continued to the floor.

"Wayne!" Ratchet yelled, "We need to retreat! If the decepticons know about the matrix, Megatron is without a doubt not far behind."

Bruce nodded and began sprinting towards the bat, which was parked in the hanger next to the autobots. "Autobots! We need to protect the matrix! Roll out!" Ratchet yelled.

"Get Optimus and Ironhide, without them we don't stand a damn chance." Bumblebee informed Fury, who nodded and ran to the comms systems.

_**Scene change**_

Heimdall stood at the entrance to Asgard with a worried look on his face. Recently there had been a void. A small area of space that he could not see into, and it troubled him. Heimdall again took all of his energy trying to pierce this cloud of darkness, and after a moment he realized it wouldn't work. With his worry slowly growing he stopped, and a realization slowly dawned on him: The cloud was moving...toward him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Run

Chapter 3

An F16 fighter flew over the military base scanning its weapons systems and detecting the base's weapons were deactivated "Good work, Serpent. Deceptions deploy and secure the matrix!"

_**Scene change**_

A convoy of vehicles traveled down the highway, that lead toward the base. Three motorcycles weaved between the larger threats. The lead car, a police cruiser responded to the jet "Rodger that Starscream we are en route. Begin the assault."

_**Scene change**_

Bruce surged out of the hanger. "Tony, what are the energy signatures for these transformers?"

"A unique energy signature called Energon; I am sending you the frequency for their life blood."

"Received," Bruce began scanning, "Oh shit. Tony are you seeing this?"

"Yes." Tony said gravely, "Autobots! We have almost twenty deceptions on course to intercept us."

Bumblebee veered in front of the pack and sped in the direction of the deceptions with Crosshairs close in tow. Ratchet veered off the highway onto a side road that followed to the side of the highway, along with Cliffjumper, Jazz, and Sideswipe. The bat flew over the highway with Iron Man just above Bumblebee.

_**Scene change**_

Fury sprinted towards the comms center while radioing Coulson telling him to meet him there and to keep an eye out for the shape shifter. When Fury arrived, He threw open the door and rushed to the long range radio equipment "Optimus! Deceptions have been sighted. Megatron en route. Get here now damn it!"

The shape-shifter formed up behind Fury and shifted his hand into a sword.

_**Scene change**_

Bumblebee shifted into a weaponized car form, with machineguns and automatic rocket launchers. Crosshairs transformed and kept running next to Bumblebee with both of his SMGs drawn and aimed out in front of him. "Wait!" Bumblebee said to Crosshairs "Don't fire until you know without a doubt that you are firing at the enemy. We can't risk killing the humans!"

"Bloody hell! How can we tell at this distance?"

"You can't." A new voice said from behind them as three black SUVs sped by and pulled a U-turn just before transforming into three decepticons. The leader lunged at Crosshairs who easily dodged then grabbed its foot causing it to spiral out of control. It careened over the edge of the highway. The other two increased their speed to catch up with Bumblebee who remained just out of their reach. Crosshairs stopped, tackling one off the highway while shooting the other one through the head several times. He smirked as he continued to fall taking the other decepticon with him. He dropped his SMGs and hit the final decepticon taking off part of its jaw. It screamed in agony retaliating by pulling a gun and blowing part of his shoulder armor off. Crosshairs drew a dagger and slit the decepticon's throat and then proceeded to stab him twice in the chest, piercing its spark. The life quickly drained from its eyes. Crosshair transformed and began attempting to catch up with Bumblebee.

Bumblebee sped toward the three motorcycles, whom he immediately recognized as the traitorous RC Triplets, "Oh Goody I have always wanted to kill you three."

The three motorcycles began firing at Bumblebee with their side-mounted chain guns. Bumblebee easily weaved in and out of the civilian traffic trying to avoid being hit by the armor piercing rounds. He transformed and replaced his right hand with an axe and activated four small knives on each of his knuckles on his left as he lunged towards the three decepticons. The triplets transformed and drew two swords a piece. Bumblebee swung his axe cutting one of them in half almost instantly while the second one he tried to kill with the knives deflected the attack. "Knighthunter requesting air support!" Crosshairs said through the radio as he approached the ongoing fight.

"Roger. Air support incoming."

Bruce tugged the joystick down towards the fight while lining up the targeting systems with two more approaching deceptions. He pulled the trigger and two chain guns and a rocket-launcher unleashed hell upon them. The chain guns pierced the engine and gas line causing a decepticon to explode. The rocket launcher fired two hellfire missiles which broke apart into three missiles each. The first hellfire took out one of the triplets blowing it into multiple pieces. The second set hit another approaching deception with similar effect.

Bumblebee swung his axe which was easily deflected. He spun around the RC triplet and tore its arm off at the joint and then leapt over her spinning around and knocking off its face plate with his fist before turning his right hand into a canon and blowing its head clean off. "Ratchet where the hell are you?" Bumblebee yelled as he saw the final twelve deceptions quickly approaching.

"En route!" Ratchet replied, "Hold on Bee!"

Bumblebee fired his canon at the police cruiser, who easily veered out of the way. "Face me Barricade!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Your funeral!" the cruiser responded before transforming and sliding to a halt taking out a huge chunk of the pavement which flung into the air. Barricade caught the flying debris and smashed it into the side of Bumblebee's head which sent him flying across the highway. Crosshair leapt up behind Barricade and shot him in the shoulder causing it to explode into flames but the decepticon was undeterred. Barricade turned and grabbed Crosshair by the throat and yanked one of his guns from his hands and pushed it into his chest. Just before the deception could pull the trigger, a missile came flying from further up the highway and knocked the decepticon to the ground. While on his way down, Barricade threw Crosshair into the oncoming traffic. The autobot went spiraling out of control taking out several civilian cars which exploded into flaming damaging the transformer.

Bumblebee climbed to his feet and looked down the highway where he saw his four fellow autobots coming up quickly behind the decepticon reinforcements. One of the forward decepticons transformed and lunged towards Bumblebee who easily deflected its arm and knocked its head off before throwing it behind him.

_**Scene change**_

Heimdall was running. He ran straight down the Bifröst, through Asgard, and burst into the throne room. Thor, Odin, and Loki were there, and Loki was standing trial. All attention turned to Heimdall who was breathing somewhat heavily. Loki smiled at this interruption and was about to crack sarcastic comment when his grin disappeared as he thought to himself (Is Heimdall sweating?)

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Odin demanded.

"Sire," Heimdall responded, keeping his voice level "I cannot see."

The room erupted into a series of whispers and hushed voices. Thor and Sif exchanged nervous looks, and Odin's face went pale.

After a brief pause Odin continued with, "What do you mean?"

"There is something here my lord, something that is all around me in shadow, except for what I see in front of me."

Odin pondered this for a moment, "Are your powers failing us?" Odin asked with concern.

"No my lord. I can see all the nine realms, except this one."

Odin sat back shocked then commanded: "Put everyone on high alert! Lock down everything! Sif, take your companions, and find what is responsible for this. Thor, protect the Tesseract. Guards, take Loki to his dungeon, his sentence will have to wait."

As soon as the words were spoken guards, and staff began to run around the room carrying out their orders. Sif and her companions bowed and walked out the hall. When the room began to empty, and Loki had disappeared with one last smirk, Thor went up to his father and said in a hushed tone: "Father, I cannot stay here."

Odin looked at his son "And why is that?"

"Before this happened, Hindal said he saw a great battle moving to encompass my friends, I must know if they are okay!"

"Asgard is your first responsibility, not Earth."

"Father I cannot leave them!"

"Your king! Has given you a command." Odin said defiantly, "and until this darkness has passed you will obey it!"

With this Odin turned back to his throne and with anger in his eyes Thor walked off.

As Loki was taken back to his cell, a big grin came to his face as a thought crossed his mind: (One of the guards in the throne room wasn't supposed to be there.)

_**Scene change**_

Fury couldn't believe what he was seeing. After turning around to see the Coulson impersonator, with a sword for a hand, he had kicked the guy across the room, jumped on him, and punched him till he was black and blue. Then the guy threw him off, with much more strength than anyone like that should have had, and didn't even have a bruise! Fury had then pulled out his pistol, fired a whole clip into this guy, with three shots to the head, watched the bullets rip through him, but the wounds healed as the bullets went through! The guy smiled and pulled out his own gun, and took aim right at Fury. However, before he could fire a voice yelled: "HEY!"

The man turned to his right to see agent Coulson standing with a gun that was half his size, and his smile disappeared. Coulson shot the cannon, and flew backwards. The blast hit the man, and shot him through controls, through the wall, clear out of the base. Fury ran to Colson, who was fazed and on his back.

"Are you okay?" Fury asked

"Yeah" Colson responded with a groan "But I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can I keep this?"

_**Scene change**_

"Decepticons fall back let me handle this!" the F16 yelled before firing its payload towards the approaching autobot reinforcements. The bombs sent Jazz flying through the air and sideswipe veering over the edge of the bridge, where he saw the decepticon that crosshair had 'handled'. "Ah hell." He muttered to himself.

Ratchet was unfazed as he charged towards the jet as it transformed. Ratchet transformed to meet the new decepticon "Starscream!" He screamed at the decepticon, "You cowardly piece of shit!". He fired his machine pistol at Starscream's chest just before firing a missile at the same point. The force of the explosion sent Starscream flying off the highway. The final two decepticons who, didn't respect Starscream's authority, drove toward Ratchet firing missiles at him. All five missiles connected sending Ratchet flying backwards in an explosion of sparks and fire.

Just then Jazz came racing forward along with Cliffjumper. They both transformed and each took one decepticon. Cliffjumper jumped over the car and proceeded to shoot its top six times causing it to explode. Jazz dogged to the right of his decepticon. Then pulling out his sword he stabbed it into the car's back wheel causing it to lose control and smash off the highway.

Suddenly a load roar exploded over the highway, Bumblebee looked towards the sky. "Oh fuck!" He yelled transforming to fall back, "Autobots fall back! It's him!" The Camaro shot backwards before u-turning and flying the other way. Cliffjumper and Jazz transformed and raced forward towards the newest arrival which then came into view. Bruce looked over the evil-looking alien jet, it transformed into the twisted mess of metal that was the worst enemy of the autobots. It landed on its knees with a sword drawn. It slammed a sword in the ground in front of him causing Cliff to drive into it and be cut in half. The mechanized brute grabbed half of the fallen autobot and chucked it the bat. Bruce jerked the control stick to the right losing control and crashing into the highway. The red hull continued until it took Tony out of the air. Jazz transformed and armed his canon but before he could even get a shot off the decepticon blew his leg off. As he fell, the monster landed a kick to his head that sent him flying.

Bumblebee turned to see the slaughter that had engulfed his two closest friends. He also noted the beast walking towards Bruce. Bee transformed and charged the beast.

Bruce climbed out of the cockpit somewhat bruised and bloodied. He looked up at the mass, standing over him, and saw it was bigger than any transformer he had ever seen. Looking into the soulless eyes of the evil that had attacked him, he asked, "What the hell are you?"

Turning one of its hands into a large ball and chain mace, and rearing its head toward the sky it screamed: "I. Am. MEGATRON!"


	4. Chapter 4 -Fight

Chapter 4

After a brief word with Heimdall, and all the guards had left his presence, Odin leaned on his staff and let out a sigh.

"Got a lot on your mind, Allfather?"

The voice made Odin go stiff. After glancing around with a tight grip on his staff Odin said: "Show yourself!" After a moment, a standard Asgardian swords man stepped into plain view. He turned to face Odin, and then his image began to fade with a glowing light. Once the light had passed all that was left was a dark, cloaked figure, wearing a red mask.

With a half-hearted bow, the man spoke: "Hello, my name is Darknal. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Odin considered the man in front of him, and started to notice that the room was getting slightly darker and colder. Tightening his grip on his staff Odin responded, "Why are you here?"

"Because I have need of your precious Tesseract."

Odin now had both hands on his scepter "What is the Tesseract to you?"

"More than even you, Allfather, can imagine."

Ready to fight Odin said "I suppose you are the one responsible for Heimdall's blindness?"

"I am sorry for that inconvenience, if it makes it any better it is not something I can...control."

"If you are here to steal from me, then you are not welcome." Odin stated defiantly.

Darknal looked down shaking his head "That was a mistake."

Odin blasted his staff straight at his opponent, who dodged out of the way. A second blast was sent from the staff, which was avoided easily as the first. Finally Odin shot a blast that was on a direct path with Darknal, but at the last second Darknal raised his hand, and red lightning shot from his suite's finger tips. The lightning collided with the blast sending it off course into one of the room's pillars. Odin stared in disbelief at what he had just witnessed. Odin shoot another blast at Darknal, but this time when the lightning hit it, the blast was slowly absorbed by the lightning, and seamed to make Darknal stronger. Odin sent a continuous burst of power from his staff, which hit Darknal causing him to slide back. Then Darknal stopped sliding, and Odin saw that he was absorbing the blast, and his head was slowly rising. Odin strengthened his attack, but it only seemed to help Darknal. The red lighting was slowly pushing against the blast, until it overcame Odin's attack and struck him.

Odin blocked the lighting with his staff, but noticed that his skin was getting paler, and it was becoming harder from him to stand. With the attack not letting up Odin slowly sank to his knees as Darknal continued to shoot lighting at him, and begin to walk forward. Finally Odin could not hold out any longer, and fell on his back, defeated. Darknal stopped his attack, and stood over the fallen god. Odin looked up at Darknal and was barely able to speak,

"What are you?" Odin asked,

"Darkness incarnate." Darknal responded before blasting Odin one last time, causing his eyes to close. With that Darknal picked up the staff, blasted a hole in the roof, dropped the staff by Odin, and walked toward the dungeons.

_**Scene change**_

Bumblebee sped towards the leader of the decipticons as fast as he could. He knew that if he took him on it would be his last fight but he didn't care. He had to save his friends. "Megatron!" He screamed as he leapt towards the transformers with his reared back, "It's time for you face your end."

He slammed into Megatron's face causing the decipticon to stumble backwards. He spun around quickly firing off a few rounds from his cannon which only infuriated Megatron. Megatron spun around swinging his mace at bumble who leapt out of the way. The decipticon leader then transformed his other arm into a canon and fired three shots at the young autobot. All three shots found there mark causing sparks and flames to shoot out of Bumblebee's chest. Megatron walked up to the fallen autobot, pinning him to the ground with his foot, with a smirk on his face. "Did you really think you could best me?"

"I wasn't trying to." Bee muttered looking off into the distance smiling.

"Then what was the purpose of this pointless exercise."

"Well two things really one: the matrix is gone," Bee said as he watched Bruce run off the highway and towards the nearest town, "and two: I was stalling."

Megatron looked at the young autobot with slight confusion, but before he could response the roar of a diesel engine pierced the air. "Well, I'll be damned if it isn't Optimus Prime."

The sound quickly materialized on the bridge above them. Bruce turned to see whether the new arrival was friend or foe. The red and blue truck with flames on the sides smashed through the barrier separating him from the fight. In midair, it transformed into the same size as Megatron, making it sizably bigger than the other Transformers. It flew right into Megatron, slamming into him sending the pair skidding down the highway.

Megatron threw Optimus down the highway who recovered quickly landing on his feet skidding down the highway. The autobot recovered and drew his canon off his back firing at Megatron. The decipticon leader stumbled and fell backwards to the ground. Optimus leapt on to his enemy and stabbed him in the side. The Hero got up off his fallen enemy leaving him pinned to the highway. Optimus reached out his hand and summoned the matrix of leadership to him.

The device ripped itself out of Bruce's belt and too Optimus' hand. Suddenly the Matrix glowed a brilliant shade of blue from its center. Upon seeing this Optimus slammed it into Bumblebee's spark healing the fallen Autobot, but before celebrations could be made another noise broke the air.

_**Scene change**_

Thor was about to enter the artifact room, when he heard an explosion. He turned around and quickly ran outside. He saw it came from the throne room, and with a swing of his hammer he flew towards it.

_**Scene change**_

Loki was in his cell pacing, his mind reeling: (Who was that guard? Why was he here? What was that explosion that had made half of his guards disappear? And most importantly how am I getting out of here?)

At that moment Loki heard a commotion outside. He looked out of his cell to see his five guards all yelling at something. Then red lightning shot across the room hitting two of the guards and causing them to turn pale, grow old, wither, crumple, and turn to ash. Two more guards ran forward out of view, and were soon thrown back into view smashing into the far wall. The last guard ran right to where Loki could just see him then stop and arch forward. Loki saw small black points coming out of his back, and blood dripping down from them. The points retracted and the man fell to the ground. Loki stood frozen as a dark, hooded, figure entered his view.

The man stopped in front of Loki's cell and looked at him for a moment before speaking: "Hello, Loki."

"Should I know you?"

"Where are my manners? My name is Darknal, and I come to offer you a gift."

"And what is that?"

"Freedom from this cell, and power to crush your enemies."

Loki considered this for a moment, "What is the price?"

"Your corporation in a…small endeavor."

Loki pondered his options, "Okay, I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine."

Darknal nodded then took a step back, reaching his hand out red lightning shot out and made contact with the energy field. The field erupted into sparks and slowly dwindled, until it was gone. Loki noticed that the lightning retracted back towards the figure before disappearing. Loki bounded out of his cell with a grin on his face, but then Darknal put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"I know your reputation," Loki suddenly noticed the temperature of the room, and how the lights had started to dim. Darknal's hand, if you could call it that, was just like his suit except the fingers were like claws, sharp, and it was as cold as ice. "I know you like to betray people, but let me assure you that I will not stand for an attempt of treachery. And I will kill you the moment I think you will betray me. Are we clear?"

Loki kept his terrified expression from showing, and was barely able to fake a smile, "Completely."

With that Darknal let his hand down, and stepped back, "Now, show me where they keep the Tesseract."

_**Scene change**_

Optimus turned just in time to be shot straight through the chest sending him flying down the highway. Bubblebee watched in horror as his leader fell to the ground. He turned to see a larger transformer slowly walking up the road, with a cannon where his face should have been. The transformer changed his cannon back into his face without missing a step, making a bee line for the still recovering Bubblebee. Sideswipe suddenly swung up from underneath, where he had been fighting a decepticon, but was instantly grabbed by the throat and flung back down. Ratchet tried to move but couldn't, and Jazz slowly crawled toward the decepticon, with one leg blown off. Optiums slowly rose, but as soon as he did, the transformer's cannon reappeared and shot Optimus again, sending him flying farther away. The transformer reached bee, who tried to fight him, but was instantly pinned by one arm, and a foot. The transformer reached into bee's chest slowly pulling out the Matrix which still glowed bright blue.

On seeing this, Megatron stood, appearing to have faked most of his injuries, "Lockdown! Took you long enough!"

"Good to see you too!" Lockdown responded,

Megatron walked over to his fallen brother grinning, "Oh, you made it too easy this time Optimus! You didn't hesitate to unlock the Matrix, to save your friend!" Megatron laughed as his brother tried to rise, and then fell back down. "You are weak." Megatron said before pulling a gun out and aiming it at Optimus' head.

"Megatron!" Lockdown yelled, "We need to leave! We cannot be late!"

With a look of anger on his face, he lowered the gun, and walked toward Lockdown, who was holding the Matrix. Both deceptions transformed and hurried away from the fight, along with any other of their brothers, who were still alive.

_**Scene change**_

As Darknal and Loki burst into the artifact room, Thor flew into the throne room. He landed with a loud crash and quickly looked around. He saw his father sprawled out on the steps of the throne, and let out a cry. He rushed to his father just as Sif, Heimdall, and several guards came in. Thor held his father and let out a cry towards the heavens. At that moment Loki grabbed a handle on the case holding the Tesseract, and with a twist, he and Darknal were both gone.


End file.
